


It's Curtains (For You)

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s forced to go school shopping with this unreasonable father. Fills curtain!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Curtains (For You)

Arthur sighed as their car pulled up to the department store. He’d hoped to be shopping for his dorm room by himself, but _no_. His father had insisted on accompanying him for moral support. _More like dictating what I can and cannot buy_ , he thought.

He waited until the driver opened the door and slid out after his father. Uther, for his part, looked remarkably pleased to be accompanying his son on this extremely banal task. _He’ll be bored out of his mind_. But Uther beckoned Arthur forward and they went into the store together.

The first item on Arthur’s list was bed linens. He wanted his favorite color, red, but of course his father felt that something neutral would be nicer. Arthur argued that it would be _his_ dorm room which Uther would see infrequently, if at all. Uther relented but insisted they get towels and curtains in the same color. Arthur preferred something a bit less dramatic on the windows, and once again got his way. _Miraculously_ , he thought.

Arthur felt like that was the end of his list, but his father had other ideas. He insisted that a rug was needed, so they went to look at those and found one complementary to the linens. Uther also suggested that any desk, television and sofa the university had put in the room would be inadequate. At that point, Arthur conceded defeat. He let his father choose everything from then on. He gave his input when asked, of course, but secretly though everything his father was buying was unnecessary. _He just wanted an excuse to throw his wealth around_.

He tried to tell Uther that these items weren’t needed, that he’d seen what the uni provided and it was perfectly adequate. All his father did was minimize the idea and insist they go look at silverware and dinnerware next. _No different than any normal day then._

By the time Uther had called for the car, it seemed like they’d purchased half the store. And judging by the receipt, they probably had. Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his sore feet. The only thing that made him feel better was the thought that Morgana would have to undergo the same kind of torture when she began uni.


End file.
